Amber Blaze
Chapter 1 "Amberstar?" the night air had chilled as if my blood had turned to ice. My den was crowded with torn up moss; my nest had been completely destroyed. I licked my chest self-consciously to smooth out my fur from my sleep. One of my nightmares had returned. "Amberstar? It's Cloudfur, I'd like to send out a patrol to see if that badger has left." I welcomed my deputy with a purr and I tried to sound as calm as possible. "Of course, you can take Haystalk, Redpaw, and Sunstripe to the boarder." I was still shaken up pretty bad but if Cloudfur noticed he didn't act like it. "Alright, I can do that." he said with a flick of his tail and exited my den. Breathing a sigh of relief I finished grooming the moss out of my amber pelt and walked outside into RiverClan camp. Shushed voices outside of camp told me that Cloudfur and his patrol was leaving. I wished I could have gone out too but I had to preform the morning cerimonies. Every morning a meeting was held to discuss new changes and ideas. Ebonystar of WindClan had came up with the idea but it was useful and convienent for my clan so I used it. Slowly cats emerged from their dens out into the sunlight that already bathed camp and lined up infront of my small rock perch. I hated to start with out Cloudfur but he was late, probably out hunting, and cats where already filling up the clearing. I could barely hear the river over the voices of cats. "Alright, let's do a head count." I mewed trying to sound confident. My cats voices went to a hushed murmer and I began with the elders. "Cedartooth, Lilybright, and Acornpaw." my gaze wandered to the two elders and the considerably younger cat beside them. Acornpaw had been born with a twisted leg and could not preform her apprentice duties. That didn't stop her from being a big help and taking care of the elders. The usuall grumpy Cedartooth had a soft spot for her too. "Cloverfoot and her kits Dawnkit, Fawnkit, and Featherkit?" I listed the names of Cloudfur's mate and kits. Cloverfoot raised her tail to signal her and her kits where here. "Pearchclaw, Littlewhisker, Windyfoot, and Halfear." I finished the warriors and moved on to the Medicine Cat: Pearltail and her apprentice Bouncepaw. I didn't see the point in naming to warriors and apprentices who where on the dawn patrol so I concluded the meeting with a flick of my tail. "Windyfoot can take Moonpaw fishing." I told the group of chattering cats. Chapter 2 It started snowing shortly after the meeting and I got worried. Cloudfur and his patrol was late and the snow was comming down hard. I had already sent out Windyfoot and Moonpaw, and I couldn't afford to send out more warriors to look for them. ThunderClan's patrols had been seen closer to the boarder of Sunning Rocks and I was sure that the'd try and take them back. Pacing back and forth I didn't notice Acornpaw aprouch me. Her paw was dragging behind her but she bounced along with enthusiasm. "Amberstar, what are you worring about?" she blinked concernedly at me. "I-um I'm just worried about Cloudfur, he's not back yet." she turned her head and looked back at me with her friendly twitching nose. "Amberstar, why are you worring about that? Cloudfur is smart and brave, he can do it." she mewed lifting her red head and giving me a comforting lick on the ear. "He will be fine." she echoed. I was comforted by Acornpaw's confidence until it started to get dark. He was only suposed to be gone until sun high! I told Halfear to watch everything while I was gone. Chapter 3 A horrified wail escaped the cats around me. I could sense their greif and agony as I dragged Cloudfur's once thick and glossy pelt now plastered to his sides. It was like I couldn't see my paws in front of my nose, grief overhelmed me to the point of wailing. I didn't though, I had cried to much, and I fell over into the snow. Only a blaze can melt the snow. I didn't want to open my eyes. Even when sleep evaided me, I kept my eyes shut hoping it was all just one of my nightmares. Scenes flashed back into my mind. Finding Cloudfur and his patrol under the ice, telling Redpaw to get up becuase she had to get the elder's fresh bedding. Warning Sunstripe that if he didn't get up I would punish him... I covered my face with a paw and sat for a long time, waiting to die. "A-amberstar?" came a slightly shrill voice from outside. I lifted my face in fury and to my surprise it was Acornpaw. Without saying another word, she curled up beside me and began explaining what happened. "I already know what hap-" I didn't exactly want anyone retelling me this. "I know you know, but you don't understand, it wasn't your fault!" I relized now that we were in my den. "Cloudfur had taken his patrol of Haystalk, Redpaw, and Sunstripe. When they reached the river, the ice had thinned out and they fell in. There was nothing you could have possibly done to save them!" She continued but I didn't hear her. Chapter 4 I knew what time it was without looking at the moon, it was nearly moon-high and I had been sitting with Acornpaw ever since the horrible event hapened. I turned over to the calico elder-apprentice that was sitting beside me. I wished I could have made her deputy but I had to chose a exsperianced cat. Who knew how to set up patrols and lead battles... Then it struck me, Cloverfoot! I hadn't even seen her and the kits since the accident, and I needed to make sure she was alright. My grief subsided as my urge to move on pulled me to the nursery where I could see glinted eyes buried in grief. "Cloverfoot?" I was only answered with a hiss. "Stay away from my kits!" great, ''I thought, she blames me and her kits are going to grow up hating me. Next, I went to Pearltail's den, where her and Bouncepaw where putting herbs on the dead cats bodies. Bouncepaw looked up at me with pity. Something else I didn't need. "I need to pick a new deputy, but I don't know who." I whispered. I don't know why I whispered, half the clan was awake and setting outside waiting for the new deputy to be chosen. "I think you should chose Pearchclaw, he seems loyal enough." "I don't know, he's a little underage don't you think? I shook my head.'' "Well its either him or Halfear." sarcasticly naming the old beaten tom who was only days away from the elder's den. "Alright, Pearchclaw it is then." I hissed, not really thinking it through. Chapter 5 I climbed the rocky outcropping where I called meetings, and pebbles scattered down below. "Cats of RiverClan, I'm sure you've all heard about the tragic event that has happened." I croaked out. I wasn't going to break down infront of everybody. They needed someone strong, someone to lean on. Only a Blaze can calm the storm Everyone gathered around the bodies of Cloudfur and his patrol. "I say these words before the body of Cloudfur so that he can approve of my choice, Acornpaw ''will be the new deputy." Over my grief driven rage, I couldn't hear the gasps and murmers about the elder-apprentice. "You heard me!" I lashed my tail and jumping down from the rock. Bouncepaw, Pearltail, and Acornpaw raced after me. "You can't mean that!" Acornpaw yowled. "Your just angry, Amberstar!" Pearltail mewed. "I thought we decided on Pearchclaw!" '''Epilouge' It had been a few sunrises since I promoted Acornpaw to deputy. RiverClan had suffered so much, when I was leader, I could tell that cats didn't trust me. I never did get another deputy, and cats are starting to listen to Acornpaw. To accept her. She was ready for this. "Cats of RiverClan," I began, taking in a deep breath "this meeting is long overdue. Today, I give my deputy a warrior name so that she may lead." I watched Acornpaw light up with excitement. This is not how she planned to get her warrior name but she was excited anyway. I've taught her everything she needs to know. "Acornpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Acornp-" I stopped mid sentence and my own breath choked me. "-star. Acornstar." I didn't blame my cats for not forgiving me, so I decided to do the only logical thing. I demoted myself, and left RiverClan. ''Watch out for: Amber Storm the next book in the Amber series! ''Amberstar or Amber now, has left RiverClan in search of a new life but when she finds a family in the wild she starts to wonder whether it was the right choice to leave. Littlewild66 (talk) 16:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC)